Pikanator's Characters
Meet Pikanator; resident archiver, reviver, member, and mapper of the BitF City. Pikanator has a wide range of characters, all of which have been strictly serious (though he has tried to add in some humor here and there). Pikanator also has created various worlds outside of the City, such as the Netherworld, which holds Heaven, Hell, and Purgatory, Hell's Pillar, the House within the Picture, the City under the City, and Subspace. Even though Pika has been a major part of keeping the City alive and mapping out it's lands, he seems to be frequently forgotten from many of the out-of-RP areas, such as movies or TV Tropes. Pika is one of the City's leaders in character amounts, right after SwerveStar and Curus. Warning! Massive character dump ahead! Proceed with caution! __TOC__ Living Characters Character name: Emrys Gender: Male Race: Human Age: Early 20's Character Description: Emrys wears his light, brown hair in a sort of a bowl-cut fashion. He always wears a deep-purple cloak with silver stars and moons on it, so one can never make out what he wears under it. His pants are like his cloak. He wears the standard black mage-shoes, as do all mages who 'go by the book'. Character's Equipment: Emrys carries around two tomes; one white tome and one black tome. If you are horrible at guessing, the black tome holds basic black magic spells while the white tome holds basic white magic spells. The white tome also holds the recipe for his potion. Because of his disability, Emrys carries around his special potion and many auric crystals in a deep, magical pocket of his. Emrys also has a few journals to record his findings for the project he was sent out to do. Character Backstory: Emrys comes from the faraway Kingdom of Magestra, located north of Pherae and past the western mountain bordering Sacae. Emrys' family was middle class in the Mage city, but more like on the lower end of middle class. Because of a special birth defect, Emrys did not receive the ability to preform magic naturally. In an attempt to make the boy useful, Emrys' grandfather of late, who was a noted Mage General in his day when the outbreak of the Black Fang erupted, taught the boy tactics and strategies. Now, none of Emrys' later life would have happened if it weren't for his uncle's generosity. His rich uncle gave Emrys' family enough money to send him to a well-known School of the Magical Arts. Through this school, he was able to overcome his short-comings by taking a special potion and using auric crystals. Because of his disability to use magic, Emrys could not perform at his highest level and ace his classes, but because of what his grandfather taught him, he was able to become a great thinker and writer. The head-master of the school realized this and pulled a band of the best students from the school together. These students, he decided, would go together on a journey to faraway lands to learn from different cultures and ultimately make Magestra a better society. As stated in the RP, Emrys broke away from the group in order to study the world on his own and fulfill his life-long dream; to be the world's best Strategist. He plans on returning to the group to give them his part of the project someday. ~ Character Name: Riley Gender: Male Race: Human Age: 32, but seems 10 years older Character Description: Riley is slim with a slight muscular build, but is much stronger than he appears. Riley's outfit revolves around the color blue. He wears a circular-brimmed, blue hat with three, blue, spiky protrusions erupting from the back. His hair is jet black and slick. Riley has deep, blue eyes. Riley usually shows no emotion in his face, but when he is deeply depressed, you can see the tragedy of his whole life in his face. Riley wears a blue, leather jacket that buttons up in the middle. This jacket has two side pockets. Underneath this jacket is a black shirt. From his neck, one can see a chain dangling an odd looking charm that appears to be very old. He keeps it tucked under his jacket most of the time. The only other remarkable thing about him is the belt he wears. It appears that there is a place on his belt for a small, spherical object to be tucked away, but there is nothing in that holster. Character Equipment: Surprisingly enough, Riley has no weapons on his person, unless you count the sword hilt with a bit of broken blade still attached to it that he carries around with him for unknown reasons. The other things he carries are two metallic drum sticks, and his necklace. His drum sticks are odd-looking; they seem to have been cyberpunked or obtained from one crazy rave party. They are completely black with odd, glowing, blue patterns on them, similar to his necklace. He does not own or need drums. Character Backstory: Riley plays drums for his band, though he does not need actual drums. Riley was added to the group because of his amazing drum skills. He also can get the group out of trouble by using his hidden brute strength. Riley seems depressed most of the time. This is most likely because 'Nique does not pay him the attention he thinks he needs. This makes him feel left out slightly, thus spawning his depression. The other two band members feel sorry for him, but since Angelica is controlled by 'Nique, Nyma is the only one that tries to help him. The two of them seem to be in love. Riley comes from the country of Sekaju, derived from the word Sekai-ju. When 'Nique and co got out of the Netherworld, there were warped to this country. The group stayed there not two days before finding out about Riley's troubles. In truth, Riley probably could have solved the problems by himself, but he didn't have the chance. 'Nique and co intervened on his behalf, helping him and making him join the band. He hasn't been back since, even though he made a promise to an old friend that he'd do so. That was 20 years ago. Riley was the last member to join the band. ~ Character Name: Angelica Gender: Female Race: Angel (Wind Elemental) Age: Immortal Being, looks late-20's Character Description: Like all wind angels, Angelica has green-dyed hair with the tips of her hair white. Being an angel of the wind, Angelica is also robed in the traditional green and brown cloak that has been wore by her kind for centuries. She has bright, green eyes. Nothing that special or different from her or the next wind angel, to tell you the truth. She does wear regular blue-jeans, being on Earth now and trying to fit in somehow. Angelica, being properly trained by her parents, is strong enough to so the work of men, though you wouldn't think it so if you saw her. Her shoes are soft and flexible, allowing her to move with ease and swiftness. Angelica is thinking about obtaining steampunk gear at the next rave party the band plays at. Character Equipment: Angelica has a small pocketbook is a cloak pocket that translates Angelic speak into a more common English language. The book can translate into other languages too. She also plays keytar. You will sometimes see her with it on her back. Character Backstory: Angelica plays keytar for her band. Her keytar is shaped in a gentle curve and the keys on it seem like they can slide into the curve for easy storage. She is extremely shy and rarely speaks. Because of her personality, she has little to no say in what the band does and is easily controlled by 'Nique. Angelica, like her patents before her, and their parents before them, etc, is of the Wind Angel clan. She, like her kin, are the best at flying of all of the angels. Wind Angels can control wind magic as well as electrical magic. Being raised inside her tall house most of her life, Angelica has become a shy and polite angel who never stepped out of line or did anything unpredictable. But, as we all know, the people who are the shyest are the ones with wild hobbies. Angelica's "wild' hobby was playing instruments. She could play almost any instrument, but she never told her parents about her passion for music. Whenever she was left alone, Angelica would either rock out, or sneak away to buy things for her love of music. Her parents were sadly unaware of this hobby of her's, so it came as a surprise to them when they read a note from their daughter that simple said, "Joining a band. Won't be back for a while." They have not seen her since. Angelica was the third member to join the band. ~ Character Name: Demonique ('Nique) Gender: Female Race: Fire Demoness Age: Immortal Being, looks mid-30's Character Description: 'Nique wears her black hair long and passed her shoulders. Being a demon, she has brown-black horns on her head. Her eyes are red and seem normal, but she wears special contacts to conceal the fact that her pupils are cat-like and vertical. Being in a band, she decided to pump up her look by giving herself an earring. This did not turn out so well, since she didn't know exactly how to pierce ears, so now she has one ear pierced and one ear torn up. She has a nose ring and a tongue stud. 'Nique's outfitted in a black, leather jacket with a black tank-top underneath. Being a demon straight from Hell, 'Nique is extremely strong, but her figure doesn't show it. Her pants are black as well with red streaks on them. Her shoes look somewhat like leather army boots. Character Equipment: 'Nique has with her a map of Earth and a map of the area surrounding BitF City. Her skill level for map reading is very low, but she tries anyways. 'Nique plays the guitar. She carries it around on her back sometimes. Character Backstory: 'Nique plays lead guitar and sings the lead vocals in her band. Her guitar is in the shape of a battle-axe and is rather heavy. 'Nique is the obvious leader of the band and tries to run it with the limited help of her band members. It hasn't been easy since their manager left them. She can be a control freak and a party girl. 'Nique has the band most often play at the largest Rave Parties around. Even though she isn't decked out in rave gear, her other party members are, minus Angelica, but 'Nique is trying to fix that. 'Nique is a demon of Hell. One day, she just got fed up with life inside the black gates and just left. It was never her intention to start a band, but she was convinced she had to start a band after talking to a certain damned soul with a blown-out face. 'Nique's first stop was Heaven. On the way there, she recruited Nyma, a Nymph swimming the river Styx. With Nyma's help, 'Nique was able to get inside Heaven. Finding a third band member wasn't easy, but they happened to come across Angelica, a rather talented musician specializing in keytar. With the power of persuasion, 'Nique was able to get Angelica to join them. 'Nique knew that they still lacked a drummer, but there was nothing they could do at that moment. When the portal to the Netherworld opened, the three escaped. They ended up in the land of Sekaju. The three helped Riley out of some major trouble while they were there. In return, he agreed to join their band as their drummer and bodyguard. ~ Character Name: Nymphadora (Nyma) Gender: Female Race: Water Nymph Age: Immortal Being, looks late-20's Character Description: Nyma has light-brown, spiky hair, medium in length, and green eyes. She has some rocking steampunk goggles on her head that look like they belong in a rave party. The goggles seem to have working mechanical components to them; some are for show, others are for work. Being a creature of the water, Nyma is naturally light-skinned, almost pale. Because of her years of swimming, it should go without saying that Nyma is an excellent swimmer. This also means that her upper and lower body strengths are exceptional as well. She wears a teal dress with black stripes. She wears the kind of teal gloves that the fingers only go up to the first knuckle, sort of like biker gloves. Her leggings are also teal with black stripes. Her shoes are teal, flat-soled, and are steampunked. Nyma's feet are webbed. So were her hands, but she got her hand webbings taken care of so that she could play the guitar more effectively. You have no idea what those webbings sold for, nor will she tell you. Ever. So don't even ask. Character Equipment: Nyma has a dagger on her that can be used for underwater hunting, a sport that she grew up loving. Nyma plays guitar and is seen carrying it around on her back, like the other band members. Character Backstory: Nyma plays bass guitar and sings harmony in her band. Her guitar looks like a normal guitar, with the exception of the neck of the guitar, which is cylindrical and hollowed out, kind of like the barrel of a gun. It seems that the guitar has special handles so that one could hold it like a rocket launcher or machine gun. Nyma is the only thing preventing Riley from thoughts of suicide. The two of them seem to be in love. Nyma grew up as a mermaid, believe it or not. Being a mermaid, Nyma could swim very well and such. Nyma died on a hunting expedition when she snuck off with a group of mermen hunters. Nyma went to Heaven, but elected to forever swim in the river Styx. She was in that river so long, she changed from a mermaid to a nymph. Nyma was the second member to join the band. She didn't really have experience in playing an instrument before she joined. ~ Character Name: Lucario Gender: Male Race: Pokemon Age: Over 70 in human years 100 in Pokemon; surprisingly spry for his age Character Description: Lucario really isn't that different than the average Lucario you may see with a Pokemon Trainer, or occasionally in the wild. The things that sets him apart are the sword sheaths he wears on his back. These are pitch-black in color. Character Equipment: Lucario carries around dual swords made from the finest diamond and infused with his own aura for extra power, their handles made from solid titanium. These blades were crafted from a large, rare blood-diamond block. Only two other blades were crafted from this block. These other two blades are now destroyed. Character Backstory: Lucario has been to the BitF City before. He was called there by the Brotherhood of Smash to receive a free education. That didn't end to well though. One day in math class, Lucario accidentally wrote "Divided by Zero". The result ended up being the second ever subspace explosion the city has ever encountered. Lucario was sucked into the blast and popped out in the land known as Sekaju. A year or so later, Lucario discovered a way back into the city. He quickly took up the chance to revisit the city and take a job in an accursed bagel shop called the Coffee Cup. Unfortunately, after many fun adventures with Shy Guy and the Boos (and don't forget Xavier), Lucario was forced out of the hotel because of a wrecking crew. Lucario left the city and went back to Sekaju. Now, after 50 so odd years of honing his skills, Lucario makes his triumphant return on the tail-end of a long forgotten promise. ~ Character name: Vivian Gender: Female Race: Fire Demoness Age: Immortal Being Character Description: Vivian looks human-like. She has all of the appearances of a human female, regular skin, brown hair, normally placed appendages, but she also has small, black horns on top of her head and a red tail coming out of her ... back. She wears semi-ragged red clothes, including a red jacket, a cute red cap, and borderline red/hot pink jeans to hide her demon-like extras. Character's Equipment: Nothing but the clothes on her back. When in danger, she can conjure up fireballs and her red trident. Character Backstory: Vivian is a demon of Hell. For her crimes against the way of nature and mankind, she was punished with eternal damnation. But, Syndel wanted to do something more to her. He made her a demoness. Now, with her demoness complexion, she is sent out to follow and help certain people. Syndel's reasoning behind this is unknown. Vivian first appeared in the City when she was helping Jacovi with his deeds. She despised him. Vivian seems to have a crush on Gaizo, despite the age difference between them. ~ Character's Name: Jacovi Gender: Male Race: Human Clone Age: Approx. 5 year, though cloned after a being with an undetermined amount of human intelligence, most likely about as much as Xavier and Iramo. Character Description: Jacovi has dirty brown hair messily about his head. His eyes are orange. He wears simple clothing; an orange shirt with white symbols on it. He also wears tight, blue jeans. Jacovi is well built man, but nothing to really speak of. He isn't anything really. He's about the same height as Xavier and Iramo. His shoes are orange sneakers with a few white symbols on them. And white socks. Character's Equipment: Jacovi does not carry anything with him since he's a clone. Character Backstory: Since Jacovi here is a clone, he doesn't have much of a background. Xavier contained the original Jacovi in a cursed world that reset itself every so often. The world was claimed by subspace. The original is still in a cursed tank of plasma. The curse is slowly wearing off though . . . It has been revealed that Jacovi Original was created by Omnia. Jacovi was an Earth Titan trapped in the body of a young man. Besides the curse that keeps him in the tube of plasma, Jacovi has been cursed in many other ways ... For more info, see Omnia. Jacovi was first introduced into the city sometime after a certain movie was played, depicting a man in a tube, frozen in plasma. Jacovi is rather sadistic, but likes to play with his prey more than anything else. This may be because of Titan blood. Even though he is sadistic, Jacovi has a livid fear of death. This is probably because of his human blood, and the fact that he's a disposable clone. For now ... Jacovi likes to pick on people who he can trust to easily fall for his traps. He took Gaizo on one hell of a ride ... Literally. Jacovi is on the grudge list of Gaizo and Blade, Xavier and Iramo, Omnia, the Assassin Team, the Professor, and Valencia. How many more people will he begrudge? ~ Name: Death Gender: Presumed Male Race: Immortal Deity / Ferrier of Souls Age: Immortal Character Description:You all know what Death looks like, right? Black robes, Scythe, boney hands and feet? It is said that his face is only but a skeleton engulfed in flames. Not many have seen his face and lived to tell the tale. Character Equipment: Death has his scythe with him at all times. He also is a master of Fire. Oh yeah; he now has the Helbreth spell that he "stole" from RacWade. Character Backstory: In the beginning, three deities were created. One was sent to Heaven to watch over the souls that parted life with good deeds. One was sent to Hell to forever condemn those who left life full of bad deeds. The last was sent to Purgatory to both judge departing souls and watch over those who's good and bad deeds leveled out. Death was the one sent to Purgatory. He has done an excellent job judging souls and tracking down those who are about to die. He has also kept Syndel from taking over all of the Netherworld. ~ Name: Hael Gender: Female Race: Immortal Deity / Mother of All Angels Age: Immortal Character Backstory: In the beginning, three deities were created. One was sent to Heaven to watch over the souls that parted life with good deeds. One was sent to Hell to forever condemn those who left life full of bad deeds. The last was sent to Purgatory to both judge departing souls and watch over those who's good and bad deeds leveled out. Gaia was the one sent to Heaven. But, this is not Gaia. Gaia was killed in cold blood by one of her trusted friends. So, this is Gaia's replacement; Hael. Hael has proven herself thus far and has done a good job running Heaven. Fun Fact: Hael was my most recently introduced character before the BitF Hotel was destroyed. She never really got the chance to do anything before the wrecking crew got there. ~ Name: Syndel Gender: Male Race: Immortal Deity / Father of All Demons Age: Immortal Character Description: Being the Father of All Demons, Syndel has the likeness of all demons. He has large, brown horns that curl several times over. His eyes are a flaming red and he has razor-sharp teeth (watch the fangs). Syndel's hide is very tough and an extremely deep purple. Oh, and Syndel is the tallest demon you'll find in Hell, so locating him isn't that difficult. Character Equipment: Syndel has no need for such things as this implies. But, being the Father, Syndel does possess the combined abilities of the four races of demon: Fire, Water, Earth, and Air. Character Backstory: In the beginning, three deities were created. One was sent to Heaven to watch over the souls that parted life with good deeds. One was sent to Hell to forever condemn those who left life full of bad deeds. The last was sent to Purgatory to both judge departing souls and watch over those who's good and bad deeds leveled out. Syndel was the one sent to Hell. Although he enjoyed torturing the damned souls, there were becoming too many for him alone. And so, Syndel created what is know known as a demon. Actually, he created many demons, all in his form, thus giving him the name Father of All Demons. ~ Character Names: Assassin Team/Leader Assassin, Female Assassin, Gruff Assassin, Sleazy Assassin Genders: Male, Female, Male, Male Races: Half-Demon, Elf, Dwarf, Human Ages: Unspecified Character Backstories: For unknown reasons, the Assassin Team was assigned the duty of killing Xavier or gathering some unknown data from his experiments. After the most recent Apocalypse, The Leader of the group tore the emblem of the Assassin's Guild off his cloak, vowing never to return. Fortunately, he never really could leave his little group. After a small and rather un-noted battle with the group's new leader, the Leader Assassin regained his rank and position over his group. But, without Xavier around, what will they do? ~ Character Name: Creepy Man Gender: Male Race: Human ... ? Age: Unknown Character Backstory This man hasn't appeared much in the story. The only times he has appeared was when he was either creeping out Valencia or helping her. His motives are unknown. His backstory is unknown. His voice is very deep and he likes peanuts. He is also very strong. Dead Characters Character Name: Reziel (Shuero) Gender: Male Race: Fallen Angel (Earth Elemental) Age: Immortal Being Character Description: Reziel used to wear the sacrosanct garb of the angels in the greater days of his health and ... sanity. This included an orange robe, orange padded shoes (for easy travel), white tunic, brown pants, and orange hair dye. Not that he doesn't wear them anymore, but the colors have faded out so much that it appears that all of his clothes are brown. His hair dye has also run out, obviously. Currently, Reziel is under the name Shuero as for his agreement with Cale. Shuero is about half a foot taller than Reziel. Shuero has dark skin and a rather long, shaggy beard with seaweed in it. Shuero's gray hair is storm-blasted and extremely messy. His voice is raspy, but he can get a point across a crowd when needed. Character Equipment: Being an angel of the Earth Clan, Reziel's standard-issue battle weapon was a scythe. Of course, he has his own custom-made scythe now, but he doesn't ever use it. As with all angels of his stature, or his once-great stature, Reziel wears three angelic pendents at all times. The first the sun pendent, which enables his wings to grow and him to fly. As with all angels, Reziel's wings can be retracted at will as long as the pendent is in place. The second pendent is the star pendent, which calms the mind and enhances magical abilities. Unfortunately for Reziel, either he had gotten a faulty star pendent or his just never worked on him, seeing as he went insane. The third pendent is the moon pendent, which allows all physical strength to be doubled. Character Backstory: Reziel was the leader of the army of angels in Heaven at one point in time. With the army under his command, Hell would never even think about trying to come into Heaven. The ruler of Heaven at that time, Gaia, controlled him, but the two were friends. But, one day, something snapped. Reziel's mental state went down the crapper. His new thoughts and ideas threatened the political whole of Heaven. To prevent anything major from happening, Gaia ordered Reziel to be banished to Hell and placed in a cavern that would not re-open for 300 years. Time when by... Before long, his sentence was up. Reziel was a free man, but in no better state than he was before, even somewhat worse. Somehow, he escaped Hell and left the Netherworld. He ended up in the Bitf City where he sort of befriended Xavier, Iramo, and Gaizo. Reziel returned to the Netherworld after being brutally beaten by Jacovi, then Vivian. Once there, he found a way into Heaven and assassinated Gaia, his once friend. As of recently, Jacovi has been sent back to his Hellish imprisonment for another 300 years. But guess who broke him out of him imprisonment? The one and only Cale, of course. Reziel has become my second character in debt to Cale.